


Mr. & Mrs. Kamijou

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 史密斯夫妇梗，写到哪里算哪里





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看标题知史密斯夫妇梗，不过跟电影肯定有不同就是啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了爽随便写的，不要太在意逻辑和细节，毕竟我对物理知识杀手体验和特工生活都一窍不通
> 
> 会有直接血腥描写，注意观看
> 
> 年龄设定20+，已经是社会人了，具体文内写到会补充

一方通行觉得自己目前的生活大致是个爱情动作片——他未婚夫负责爱情部分，比如牵手散步约会求婚这种温情戏码；而他负责动作部分，有时候会有点限制级，比如现在——他捻了下手套，皱着眉看着眼前因为肚子上的皮肤被全部剥下而扭曲成蒙克画作男人的脸，相当没有同情心地催促。  
  
“别嚎了，我就撕了那么一小块，拜托，我有个约会要赶，你就不能快点交代吗？”

他的口吻比之以前真是相当温和，但蒙克脸男显然不这么认为。他呲牙咧嘴了一会儿，然后低低地冷笑起来。

“我不会说的，咱们谁都别想好过。”  
  
一方通行看了他一阵，叹了口气，带着手套的左手从没有皮肤的肚子直直穿过去。现在他确定男人说得倒是没错:这人的肠子在胃外头打了个结，而他的耳朵也要被惨叫声震失聪了。

五分钟后他从那个地面被脂肪和血液装饰得打了马赛克一样的房间走出来，结标淡希打着哈欠递给他手机。  
  
“你男友打电话问你中午吃什么，我说你忙着做激光冷却实验，为了别让你再现星球大战的科技还是等人出来再回复，天啊你真该感谢这墙的超一流隔音效果，不然我只能说你在用《电锯惊魂》测试声波；还有谢谢我没把你兜出去来拯救这位身世清白的上条当麻先生……”  
  
一方通行堵着一边耳朵发短信，他还在耳鸣，按下发送键后把手机揣到裤兜里，接着，他侧了侧身子，对还在数落的结标建议。  
  
“现在救还来得及，我们昨天刚订婚。”  
  
“是吗？那我……？？？什么？？？？？？”  
  
结标的头发都要立起来了，她嘴角不自然的抽动半天，最后只能发出一个百转千回的单音节。  
  
“啊？？？！？！？？！！”  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
结标口中清白无辜的上条先生最近心情好到周围空气要具现化出粉红小花，不管做什么脸上都浮现着一种春天般的和煦与幸福。鉴于他平日晦气云当头照，突如其来的春光满面不免让人心生费解，开口问询，于是在土御门第二十三次插上耳机后，上条当麻第三十五次宣告喜讯。

“我要结婚了！”  
  
这不能怪他激动，要知道，不是所有人都能这么快地申请到结婚许可，也不是所有人能在男友预约的餐厅失火，到河边散步踩到鹅卵石两人一起掉进水里，戒指没拿稳掉草地上不得不在半夜十一点摸那个天杀的钻戒后依然求婚成功。但是上条当麻做到了，他甚至有点骄傲，［我完成了一项壮举］，他满面春风地对着黑掉的手机屏幕整理领带，［天才物理学家一方通行的挚爱要从特斯拉更名为上条先生了。］  
  
手机屏幕突然亮了，他那位天才男友的简讯弹出来——［13:00。炸鸡。］  
  
以及很快来的第二条。  
  
［不用去学校，实验有偏差。］  
  
上条回忆了一下先前电话里女士的话，心情复杂。  
  
［我去店里等你。PS:能让我看下光剑吗？］ 

他得到的是一条书面吼叫信。  
  
［是 · 冷 · 却 ！ ］  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 介绍一下两个人的日常工作

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警
> 
> 对文中出现的所有职业都一无所知，为了爽随便写的，不要在意细节

就如上条跟同事炫耀过的那样:明面上的一方通行是位物理学家，形容词永远与年轻和天才挂钩，这位二十二岁的年轻小子也确有几个名副其实的成果并在某个知名大学挂任，但基于他那副比之大多数天才还要乖戾不少的性子，敢直接跟他交流课题的学生实在寥寥无几，以至于他在这学校挂名三年也没能申请到教授评级资格。但这也同时意味着他可以肆无忌惮地在实验室搭建武器库而不用担心有什么毛手毛脚的大学生（或者硕士生）看到些不该看的。 

总之，不论作为一位杀手还是物理学家，他都兼具作风大胆和行为谨慎的双重特点，所以明面暗面的职业他都做得相当得心应手。一般来讲凡是他确定了的目标——不管是研究课题还是人命——鲜少有脱离预想的情况，因此一方通行在不少时候都自大到倦懒。他喜欢一个人确定完整计划，执行者当然也只有自己，其他人是道具还是监控器他并不在意。  
  
所以三年后当他把离婚协议书摆到上条当麻眼前时，就表明他已经找好律师拟好从协议书到诉讼状一系列的材料。一方通行不是个勤快的人，可一旦他决定做点什么，那效率会比冷战时期的苏联生产核武器还要快几倍。  
  
但是那毕竟是三年后的事，此时的一方通行尚且还未站在牧师前听他说那套烂俗誓言。他行色匆匆地穿过刚变灯的马路去赶一个在快餐店的约会，这件事说出来不管他哪个位面上的同事都会觉得不可思议，更遑论他甚至为此——虽然他坚持是男人油脂味太恶心了，但是——喷了点阿玛尼寄情明希，目睹一切的结标一时找不到要吐槽的话，止言又欲欲言又止，复杂的目光在一方通行身上盯出了一句“呵，基佬。”  


………………………………………………………………  
  
  
上条当麻是位刚入职不久的小会计——他是这么告诉一方通行的，这位清白先生普通学历普通工作普通英俊普通口音，扔到人群中属于令人愉悦的不引人注目类型，非常符合普通人的标准，或者非常适合做特工的标准。  
  
经过影视作品的多年熏陶，大多数人一提起特工首先想到的就是西装，美人，可以变身的豪车，或者紧身衣和绑在大腿上的匕首。但生活不是拍电影，执行任务时注意到你的眼睛越少越好，除非是要用美人计——多数情况下用不到——不然大家都得把自己往低调里打扮，独特的气质和长相都是首要清理对象，上条当麻在这点反倒独具优势:他长得不错，但不至于多突出；身材比例挺好，但个子也没多显眼，再加上和善的脾气和不怎么样的运气，人人提到他的印象就只有“那个总倒霉的好人。”  
  
他的运气实在差到离奇的地步，是传说中买泡面没有调料包的类型。但也可能是物极必反，上条先生在被诳进特工组织后鲜有失败的任务，而在他们的工作中失败与牺牲大致可以画个等号。   
  
虽然大伤不多，组织还拥有超一流的医疗资源，但上条依然小伤不断，于是向恋人解释为什么一个小会计身上会有伤成了日常。  


“他会不会觉得你遇到了职场霸凌？”  
  
一次土御门一边丢给他OK绷一边问，上条苦着脸贴好。

“那他会做出迷你歼星炮轰了这间办公室。”

土御门想了想他男友在报告会上当着一众学术大佬把实验数据洒了一地的传说，觉得这个可能性并不小，于是火速给上条特工编了八十个情景剧解决燃眉之急。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国内教授评级标准有一条是要带一年研究生，阿方的脾气经过一系列事件在学生中快变成校园传说级别的可怕了所以暂时没有硕士敢选
> 
> 阿玛尼寄情明希是女性香水，而且是味道偏甜特别温柔的类型，所以结标大受刺激（。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人的初遇和一方通行过去的一些事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婚姻危机和色情咨询师（x）都是史密斯夫妇梗的传统艺能啦，不用担心离婚的事
> 
> 对枪支没概念，有bug请直接指出w
> 
> 本章全部阿方视角，下章会写条
> 
> ooc预警

一方通行刚进餐厅就看到他的男友隔着来来往往的人流冲他招手，［他还是国中生吗？］天才学者兼杀手很不屑，但不能阻止他心情愉悦地走过去。

作为一个从小就深刻认识到社会黑暗的人来说，正面且意义单纯的心情愉悦属实难得。想想看，他七岁以前生活在孤儿院，那里的监护人是位有虐童前科的护士——当然她简历可没写这点——于是他在又一次地被拴在后院时用藏起来的餐刀割开绳子跑了，能成功还需要感谢持续了一天的大雨让那个老女人懒得半夜出门；之后的两年他就游荡在街上，没有住所，没有财产，甚至没有名字；等到九岁这个过分苍白瘦小的男孩不知怎么被扔进了杀手组织的下层，他从这里得到了现在的称呼，以及各种各样的，非常不利于儿童心理健康的知识和技能，一方通行在那群同样落魄脏兮兮的小孩中很快地脱颖而出，在数字和杀人上同时展现了惊人的天赋——分别源自上天的馈赠与形势所迫。  
  
他的生活一团糟:作为一个杀手，他未曾对人命保持过尊重，而且对自己与别人一视同仁，他不介意折磨任务对象，就像他从不手软折腾自己。凡是看过他体检报告单的医生都想劝他惜命，即使仗着年轻这样下去也没几年好活，但一方通行保持着组织NO.1令人恼怒的固执置之不理，我行我素，撑着那副血管里流咖啡的身体。  
  
一方通行不记得自己什么时候在明面上有了身份。也许，大约是十三岁，对十字教来说是个不太吉利的数字，不过他不信教，部分原因来自一个恋童癖的牧师。那之后他有了份户口，登记在他最讨厌的上级那儿，然后上学，像个正常聪明小孩一样跳级——他在这个社会的简历可真是漂亮又干净。  
  
但作为人，一方通行很难得到乐趣，这里的乐趣指那种普通的正常人式的快乐，而非LSD带来的错觉或者杀人导致的肾上腺素飙升（事实上他从不磕药，所以连欺骗大脑的快乐都没有）。他的精力全部用在物理，任务，给法律登记的监护人找不痛块，并且从中获得一点扭曲的成就感，直到二十二岁时他突然决定给自己找点乐子，然后上条当麻就撞上来了。  
  
“撞”是客观描述，那天他一如既往地作为一个草菅人命的大反派领到了一份黑吃黑的剧本，暗杀对象是个学术界有点名气的老头——背地里鼓捣新型毒品——正好在一方通行参加的交流会上出席，两份工作同时进行，于是他在身上揣了把5.8mm小口径手枪，这东西一般人拿来防身都勉勉强强，但架不住一方通行能一击打中人眉心。  
  
站在他对面的任务对象在楼梯口拿过一方通行的演算数据正要发表点什么意见，对这位年轻人正准备崩了他的脑袋毫无知觉。接着，上条当麻就出场了，他从楼梯上摆了个超难的杂技动作然后摔了下来，直直撞到一方通行身上，没有准备的一方通行被砸了个结实，目瞪口呆地跟这位不知打哪来的刺猬头滾作一团。  
  
同样目瞪口呆的还有耳机背后的后勤人员，他在一方通行暴起之前及时下达任务取消的指令，就算是杀手组织也不能太任意妄为，组织守则第不知多少条要求:只杀必要，降低存在感。  
  
而一方通行以一个gal游戏福利放送对象的姿势被压在意外先生身下，手按在兜里随时准备给现场两人一起开瓢，而意外先生真是不愧意外之名，他撑起身，然后一把拉住一方通行拿枪的手给他拉起来。  
  
他的手刚碰到那只手腕时一方通行差点以为行动被发现了，但是对方紧张而慌乱的道歉让他再次安心——［要是有这种特工世界安全早就完蛋了。］——总之，他沉着脸听完，并在对方解释自己只是来应聘研究人员助理却找不到地点时冷酷地告知“那个“研究人员”（Research staff member）就是我，所以拿着你的简历滚。”  
  
任务老头很不赞赏他对待应聘人员的态度，坚持让一方通行现场面试一遍再说，NO.1的杀手看着眼前黑白分明的两颗刺猬头冷笑，在心里把他们通通剃成光头。  
  
上条当麻则毫不意外地浪费了面试机会，毕竟面试官第一道题目就要求他背诵葛底斯堡演讲原文，但他还是在给他争取机会的老先生恨铁不成钢的目光中给自己鼓了下劲开口。  
  
“对不起，能给我你的联系方式吗？” 

“这玩意儿你去教职人员信息就能查到吧。”  
  
“呃，我的意思是，私人号码。”  
  
在白色的面试官不明所以地挑起一边眉毛后他接着解释。

“我的意思是，能不能交个朋友或者……”  
  
“约会！”  
  
被忽视已久的老头兴冲冲接上，他大力拍着上条的肩膀，用口型催促一方通行快点答应，［挺好，这个站位］，一方通行面无表情地看着他们，［我换把枪就能直接收俩了。］

但他身上只有一把小口径——5.8mm——手枪，所以一方通行迫于局势交换邮箱地址，像家庭作业是交笔友的小学生一样，虽然他就没上过小学。  
  
再之后他跟意外先生开始欲拒还迎不清不楚的暧昧，这事不难理解，上条害他损失了一份季度奖金，而一方通行只是想在他身上找回来点值当的，“乐子”。就当玩真人版gal，虽然happy end一开始就不存在任何可打通的路线，只在未完结的故事中充当地平线，但一方通行姑且玩得兴致勃勃，虽然客观看来他比较像被攻略的那方。

而这个阶段故事以订婚作为结束章，一方通行看着对面笑意盈盈的未婚夫，偏开视线，那样子很像在害羞，于是上条在桌下牵住他的手，十指交叉，握得很紧。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 葛底斯堡演讲是魔法必修科目条条不会还是很正常的（不是


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人的初遇和上条当麻过去的一些经历

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章条视角 
> 
> ooc＋剧情bug预警

二十二岁之前，上条当麻一直认为自己是个直男。  
  
他出生在一个犯罪率极低的城市，拥有一对恩爱且收入颇丰的父母，跟每一个中产阶级小孩一样上风评不错的寄宿学校，像所有青春期的少年一样对爱情满怀憧憬——当然，那时他想象的爱情主角还是金发巨乳的大姐姐。 

不知道六年前的自己会如何看待现在的恋人，说不定会痛心疾首自己居然背叛了曾经的审美:毕竟一方通行跟“金发巨乳大姐姐”中每个词都不沾边，而且脾气也糟透了，他们第一次见面的时候，上条想到这依然忍不住笑，一方通行居然因为自己砸到他身上而准备开枪了。  
  
虽然那大概率只是把小口径防身手枪，但这么近的距离想打偏才是难事，再小的子弹钻到眼睛或者锁骨里都没什么好结果——至于他怎么发现的，也许上条先生貌不惊人成绩平平，但他至少还是个官方认证主动招揽的特工，只是隔着一层白大褂的布料他当然认得出这位年轻学者紧握着的是什么。  
  
［不幸］，上条当麻绝望地想，［我只是想回母校找份工作，或者说，兼职，却在好不容易的特工休假日面临坏脾气的天才。］ 

更不幸的则是，当上条跟这位小天才对上视线时，他觉得胸腔酸麻地震了一下，或者大脑羞涩地停止运转一瞬，或者世界套上了粉红滤镜，他们每次相接都是个巨大迟缓的慢镜头，bgm是玫瑰人生，旁白解说他发现这个人的眼睛是爱情的红色。  
  
简而言之，他恋爱了。  
  
出于一些工作经历，上条对类似科研人员充满敬畏，并哲学地得出［科学家与艺术家在本性上并无区别，他们都经常不说人话，也不听人话］一类会让后勤部给他断粮的结论。他跟被他结结实实压在身下的人尴尬对视，在想什么样的开场白能让这位科学家不失自尊地放下警惕又不至于显得他太逊，而结论就是:如果他们再保持一会儿这个姿势，上条先生在对方心里的好感度将永远定格在0以下。  
  
那可太糟糕了。  


于是他赶紧撑起身然后动作潇洒又绅士（本人视角）地把瘦弱的科学家拉起来，接着在对方不乏怒火的注视中解释自己是怎么不小心踩到楼梯口的钢珠——八成是哪个实习生搬器材时掉的——好不容易保持平衡后却没发现下层台阶有个网球——天啊这里怎么会有网球？顶着一头狂野白发的老教授发出他当时的疑问——然后，呃，总之……  
  
“我真的很抱歉。”辛酸点讲，对于上条当麻来说道歉是个非常熟练的技能，他偷偷看了眼对面雪白的学者，觉得情况似乎没那么糟，于是得意忘形地袒露求职的目标。 

生活此时又回复到了平时状态，即是指，永远别想一帆风顺，一方通行可能不想喂他枪子，但也同样不想应聘一个走路踩球的助手，所以他的兼职只好跟着那颗咕噜咕噜滚走的网球一起远去。 

虽然旁边的老先生极力争取了第二次机会，但显然不能改变已经打定注意的人。至于成功要到邮件地址，上条决定将之归为奇迹，并诚心诚意地赞赏老教授真是睿智过人。  
  
也许他不想要走路不稳的助手，但未必不想要一个爱人嘛。

一方通行，满脸写着“我是被逼的”身不由己地掏出手机，可那样子怎么说呢，有点委屈似的，挺好笑，宛如一只被强行顺毛还顺得挺舒服但又不肯放松发出呼噜声的猫，上条当麻看着他紧绷着脸做不耐烦的表情，直觉他并没有看上去那么不情愿。  
  
上条的直觉总是很准，虽然不能帮他预测考题，但也经常带他躲过危机，那是他经由数年的不幸人生和倒霉遭遇锻炼出来的生存被动技能，假如一个人自出生后就没再过过一点顺遂的日子，即使出门去不到两百米的便利店买块雪糕都有可能遇到变态杀人狂当街劫持人质，那他的神经就没办法不被锻炼得越来越敏锐，以防不知道哪来的突发不幸——高空坠落的花盆或者劫匪的子弹——击中从此告别人间，为了能得到长久又平安的日常生活，他真的是竭尽所能。但事与愿违，当他反复多次歪打正着参与到不知是什么神秘组织的正义斗争后，这个组织就立刻派出特工来送入职邀请，意思很简单:要么你加入，一起维护世界安全，包吃包住高工资，节日还会发补贴福利；要么你保证闭嘴，然后一辈子都要受监视。  
  
这邀请态度实在不怎么好，上条很想对他们发表一通人权演说，但在那之前他仔细看了看传信人员，然后惊悚地发现这个行动敏捷还给了他一记直拳的高个特工居然是他妈的跟他在修学旅行穿过一条泳裤人生梦想被女仆装埋没并且在前不久的袭击中惨受重伤的土御门元春。  
  
“我他妈以为咱俩关系好到能穿一条裤子！结果你居然骗我你在现场只是碰巧？”

“遇到阿上确实是碰巧喵？”  


交友不慎，上条当麻木然地听他不走心的解释，而后研读合同，铁骨铮铮地表示同意仅是由于自己那颗正义之心，与工资和能公费旅游全无关系。  
  
他从此开启了自己的工作生涯，并在随后几年中发现公费旅游往往与突发任务紧密相关，上条对此提出过诸多质疑，并谨慎地表示政府部门压榨一个普通大学生是件很不符合职业设定的事，或者至少多放几天假。  
  
“我还得找没有保密协议能让家里人知道的工作呢。”  
  
组织从善如流，体恤下属，当即批了七天的无薪休假，一周后上条当麻荣光满面地回到训练基地，对着一边闪避一边问他拿到哪家offer的同事回答。  


“没有，我只是收获了爱情。”  



	5. Chapter 5

当上条当麻在办公室——伪造成会计事务所的特工基地——宣布他的结婚对象时，差不多所有人都被物理学家还有时间谈恋爱的事实惊呆了，天，这说明他们的工作比他妈的物理学家还要累。  
  
  
而土御门关注的则是另一方面。  
  
  
“所以，你们是要备孕还是准备出柜？”  
  
  
上条被这又直白又婉转的问法打了个措手不及，脸噌得一下红了大半。  
  
  
“出柜……？上个星期刚跟家里说完……”  
  


  
上条当麻明确知道恋人的性别是在相识五个月后，在此之前他们一起吃过五次饭，去过两次游乐场，牵过三次手，接过一次吻。  
  
  
他们间的初吻发生在一间酒吧，那时灯光太暧昧不清，钢琴曲又太撩人，营造出一种过于适合接吻的气氛，于是上条顺应氛围亲了下一方通行的嘴角，又游移到正中，等他们分开时钢琴已经换成了萨克斯。  
  
  
“你知道这意味着什么，对吗？”  
  
  
“我很抱歉——不是，我是说……我们交往了吗？”  
  
  
  
  
所以第二次来这间酒吧上条已经做好了全面的心里建设，做一个靠谱的成年人，别刚亲个嘴就吓得说话都结结巴巴。他拿起杯子抵住上唇，正好看到他的恋人正朝他走过来，一方通行穿着一件盖过小腿的米色风衣，腰带系得很紧，显得那件风衣不是穿在身上而是贴在身上似的。上条站起来去迎他，并很疑惑刚入秋怎么就穿这么严实。  
  
  
  
“实验室的空调吹得我肩膀疼。”一方通行一坐下就开始抱怨，没半点想脱外套的意思，这使得上条想顺手接过外衣的绅士行为落空，他讪讪地收回手重新放到杯子上，随口问道。  
  
  
“工作还那么忙？”  
  
  
“跟之前差不多。”一方通行点了杯酒转过头，“你也是，刚实习就外派？”  
  
  
他说的是上个月的事，上条没来得及想好中午在哪约午餐就被土御门抓着拎到飞机再扔到法国，匆忙之下只给一方通行发出个［外派中TAT］的短讯。任务完成得也是虎头蛇尾，好不容易要从犯人嘴里问出点线索就被天降燃烧弹，人美心善的接头小姐姐当时就吓到噤声。  
  
  
这些当然不能跟一方通行说，他的小物理学家还以为他是个会计事务所的实习生，每天最［重］的任务就是把前辈不用的文件放到碎纸机里，还时不时要面临劳动剥削——加班频率多到一方通行想找律师去理论，虽然只是嘴上那么一说但谁知道他是不是认真的——上条含含糊糊地用“别的公司来抢业务了嘛”这种倒也算不上谎话的解释应付过去。一方通行挑起一边眉毛，明显对这种说法不太满意，但好在也不太想计较，他用手敲敲杯壁暗示酒保倒满，右手托着腮拧过身子望他，他上杯酒喝得太急，外套裹得太紧，所以颊上透出淡淡的红色，反倒使得整个人看起来比之前生动多了。  
  
  
  
天啊，有人告诉过他应该跟别人的脸保持一定距离吗？  
  
  
  
［我得告诉他，不然别人会忍不住吻他。］  
  
  
  
他用实际行动证明了这一点，上条的手代替他的手捧过他的脸，两个人的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下。  
  
  
他看到白色的恋人眼睛流露出一点笑意，于是脑袋又往前凑了凑，这时他又闻到那同一种淡淡的甜香，在上次接吻时无数只杯子闪着金灿灿的光点下闻到的也是这种，就像他的恋人是用荔枝和玫瑰做的。他伸出舌尖在恋人的唇上舔了一下，但只尝到上杯酒的味道，一方通行的手叠在他的手上，慢慢划过手腕绕到脑后，他感觉到那双冰凉而细滑的手搂住他的脖子，他们的距离变得更近了，除了接吻做不出别的动作。  
  
  
  
他们分开时像从蜂蜜里捞出两块苹果那样粘腻而甜蜜，一方通行含着他的耳垂说，“我醉了。”  
  
  
“我送你回去？”  
  
  
“去开个房间。”他在他的耳垂上咬了下去。  
  
  
  
他们靠在墙上继续接吻，在对方的唇齿间品味爱情，它尝起来像一个有雨的秋天，雨水从甘尼米手上的酒壶中倾洒而出，他的腰带和他的领带在来回的拉扯中松松垮垮，他们的手伸到彼此的衣物之下——  
  
  
上条突然愣住，不可置信地确认着触感，他的纯白的恋人歪着头看他，脸上带着恶作剧得逞的笑。  
  
  
一方通行的左手还搭在他脖子后面，另一只手则绕到身前，慢条斯理地解开扣子，那件长风衣下是一副几乎一丝不挂的身体。  
  
  
几乎——是因为他还穿着初中生式的中袜和皮鞋，这让上条当麻差点生出了一点罪恶感，但并未盖过他的震惊——他刚刚就这么一身在外头晃荡！——上条所做的心里建设可不包括这点！他连声音都有点颤巍巍地问:“啊？”  
  
  
  
他的恋人明显不满意这副被吓傻了的样子，用右脚踢了踢他的鞋尖，示意他再做点什么，上条慌忙把他那件姑且还算挂在身上的风衣唰得一下拉上，一方通行的手裹在里头一时挣不出来，于是狠狠踩了一脚上条的鞋尖。  
  
  
“喔——不是空调会吹得肩痛吗！”  
  
  
“你的感想就是这个？”  
  
  
“这样穿太不安全了？”  
  
  
一方通行完全放弃地叹了口气。  
  
  
“你觉得我穿成这样给你看是为了安全吗？”  
  
  
你根本什么都没穿，上条腹诽，但又忍不住看他宽大衣领下白得晃眼的皮肤，一方通行又踩了他一脚。  
  
  
“……咱们先洗澡？”  
  
  
被裹在风衣和上条先生正直的双臂下的一方通行没有反驳的力气，他用尽力气翻了个白眼，“别告诉我要分开洗。”  
  
  
上条把那句“你先洗”咽回肚子。  
  
  
  
他们在浴室补上之前被惊吓打断的吻，起先是一方通行在路上小白雀一样地啄他的脸，这可不太好，要亲就好好亲嘛——上条觉得他有必要跟他的恋人说明一下这个问题，倒是忘了他之前也只敢亲嘴角。他俩一路走过去扔了一地衣服，踢掉两双鞋，三只袜子，终于摸到了浴室的门，于是相拥着挤进去，也不知道谁先碰开了花洒，热水哗啦啦地浇了一身，一方通行被烫了个激灵，下意识就窝到上条怀里去了。  
  
  
上条赶紧关上，两个人顶着热气腾腾的脑袋尴尬地对视了一下，一方通行别过头不耐烦地命令“别看我啊去调水温。”  
  
  
他几乎要笑出来了。  
  
  
他的恋人几乎赤条条地站在他对面，浑身发粉，顶着湿淋淋的头发侧着脸，暖黄的灯光亲吻似的在脸上投下阴影，于是他牵过他的手，含住两根手指，一方通行有点惊异地看他一眼，谁都没说话，但有些什么东西在这一眼中迸发了。一方通行把手抽出来，慢慢跪在他跟前，他向后撤了一小步，腰抵住洗手台的外沿。  
  
  
他们在浴室里互相做完了第一发，双双倒在温水里，上条扶着一方通行的腰，膝盖顶着他的大腿。  
  
  
谁都没有说话，暧昧的沉默等于情欲，一方通行慢慢从他大腿上滑下去，坐到他的腹上，上条稍微直起点上身，于是他又俯下去同他接吻，舌头跟舌头缠在一起，距离得太近，牙齿都贴到一起。与其同时他又让下身抬起一点，屁股正好蹭到上条腿间，他慢慢上下调整着尝试，直到它进去。  
  
  
  
外面稍早的时候下起了雨，不怎么大，朦朦胧胧的一片，街上的绿色得了水，变得滋润起来，虽然在这夜色里不怎么明显，大地的汁液涌上叶尖，让边缘已有些卷曲的叶子又得了些精神。  
  
  
  
他们折腾着翻到了床上，床单印出湿答答的人形，上条去吻他的胸前，手在他的大腿和腹部停留，他则揽着他的肩，尽可能地打开着自己，他第一次意识到性事可以如此温柔，不免有些晕头涨脑，当他们再次接吻时，时间都变成达利的油画，绵软的感觉席卷全身，现实与梦的界限已经消失，他攥住他们的灵魂，它们同样赤裸相对，他们相拥着高潮，宇宙在此处停止，冰山开始燃烧，大海流回了雨中，上条去吻他的左眼，那里有一滴情人的眼泪，他有去吻他的右脸，那里有一条受了诅咒的银河，它清亮地从右眼流出。  
  
  
  
  
“我以为……我之前曾经以为，”上条侧过身拉过毯子盖在两人身上，“你可能不是男孩。”  
  
  
一方通行瞪了他一眼，膝盖顶着他的小腹，上条赶紧弓起身投降，“你身上很甜嘛，像草莓大福。”  
  
  
“有人跟你说过你修辞很烂吗？”  
  
  
上条有点委屈地把脑袋埋在他颈窝，一方通行哭笑不得，手指插在那头黑发里，“我是男的，这下看清楚了？失望没？”  
  
  
他的回答闷闷地从下面传过来。  
  
  
  
“我们结婚吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚姻日常和初夜的一些小插曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章婚姻危机
> 
> 有恶俗梗注意避雷
> 
> 我从开始写这篇起就特别喜欢用［条把方撞出去］这个形容……一直在絮叨，暴露了CP观（。

他们结婚三年了，对于有的人，比如上条，这意味着“我们刚结婚三年还没有享受完二人世界的乐趣所以暂时没考虑领养孩子顺便一提年假我们打算去列支登士敦需要带邮票吗。”；但对于有的人，比如一方通行或者结标淡希，这句话的意思是“这个婚姻竟然能持续三年？”，虽然一方通行只是单纯惊奇他的丈夫能忍受自己，而结标在此之上还有打赌输了的怨念。

“我跟那几个混蛋打赌你们三个月之内就离婚，然后你把这个数字硬生生抻长了十二倍，”结标气势汹汹地把电锯和其它小玩意儿塞到高尔夫包里，“真有你的啊，一方通行。”

“你可以重新开个赌局，比如下个月我们就离婚。”

结标刚把包拽起来，冷不丁一听他的话差点闪到腰，她诧异地睁大眼睛，“你他妈跟那群小崽子一起开的局吗？”

一方通行当晚回家的时候难得地瑟缩了一下，他自以为十三岁之后就没什么东西能吓到他了，但很显然那不对，他只要稍微想一下他准备跟上条说的话就忍不住周身发冷，可他又能有什么办法？下午的时候他收到一份邮件，熟悉到让他厌恶的ID表明那是一份新的任务，指名让一方通行去跟［TOARU］——这个见了鬼的无处不在的国际特工组织——硬碰硬，简单翻译就是要么去送死，要么一辈子活在地下生不如死，颇有点要把人逼上梁山的意味。可现实没有梁山给他上，他是组织养大的狗，那条项圈把他栓在污泥里，一方通行想到这的时候忍不住用手去摸脖子，动脉之上的皮肤凉得不可思议。

就像他的血也是冷的一样。

他深吸一口气拧开把手，上条从厨房探出一半身子，脸上带着当麻式笑容说“欢迎回家。”，哦，家，一方通行咬着这两个音，他曾经想这个词想得太久，以至于到了绝望的地步:他被关在小黑屋里与老鼠和发霉的面包为伴时，他在街上盖着报纸和纸板时，他抱着婴儿站在牧师门前时……他的期望不敢太高，但生活总是能把他拖到更糟的地步，于是他认清自己跟家，这种看起来就是安稳的，平和的，暖烘烘的东西无缘，一旦想通这个他做事就不再拧巴了，他放纵似地作恶——我生在垃圾堆里的唯一原因就是我跟他们是同类——他的人生黑漆漆地一团，未来和现在毫无分别，他呆在原地等待腐烂，直到那天上条当麻带着无限的意外把他从既定轨道上撞出去。 

这个意外持续的时间如此之长，简直都快变成奇迹了，这就给一方通行带来了错觉，短暂的，偶尔的，思维会像被普通生活侵蚀一样地想一些类似“家里的煤气有没有关”，“当麻昨天感冒了早上吃药了没”这种无用的傻瓜念头。他在沙发上坐下，盯着面前的茶几，蕾丝的桌布边缘有点泛黄，是时候该换一下了，那种透明的就挺不错——等等，他刚刚是不是又想这种“家庭问题”了？一方通行有点惊悚地扶住额头，这不正常，这不是他应该考虑的东西，他被“家”融化了。

晚餐他全程吃得心不在焉，连青椒都咽下去好几块，上条尴尬地找话头——他已经很久没跟爱人有这么尴尬的饭局了，这太奇怪了，上条想，一方通行没在看他，当他们两个人在一起的时候，一方通行居然不在看他。

一定有什么发生了，即使不用直觉也可以判断出来。

一方通行拿起手提包，他应该做了，现在可能都有些晚。他拉开拉链，干涩的声音滑在心上，与此同时上条的询问从背后响起。

“发生什么了吗？”

“没有。”他惯性地回答，很快意识到了不对，他不应该再维持这段……婚姻。  
  
“又是工作上的事？”上条的声音带点无奈的笑意，“你每次说没事都是因为这个。” 

从某种意义讲，他的推测不算出错。一方通行想，这件事简单来说就是所谓的事业与爱情不能兼得，也许他早几年就意识到了，从第一次没拿到季度奖金开始。 

上条当麻的意外性体现方面之一，就是让一方通行这个外人看来没心没肺的小疯子重新生出了道德感。不管一方通行本人是否承认，自打他们开始约会，他都很难再像从前那样心安理得地做坏事，在结标第二次拿到季度奖金后，所有人都看出来他对工作有多心不在焉，上层不轻不重地敲打了几句——他毕竟还是第一位——又塞给他几项新任务，其中一份跟上条的约会邀请在同一天，连时间都相邻不远，就跟故意似的。一方通行觉得这个任务简直像个挑衅，于是把短讯中已经打好的推辞删掉——凭什么要为这种烂人推迟约会？——他赌气地，无理智地，傲慢地想，凭什么要为这种烂人让上条在酒吧里干等着？难道我不能同时解决这两件事？

于是他当天先到了刺杀对象预订的房间——以援交少年的身份，感谢他迟缓的发育让这个伪装看起来没什么直观问题——这个黑帮老大的保镖把整个酒店里三层外三层地裹起来，一方通行心里鄙视着这种麻烦的排场。

黑帮老大是个矮胖的中年男人，眼角的细纹带着笑意，他用这种令人不适的笑容迎接一方通行，盯着他脱下外套，在看到里面的蓝白水手服后细纹挤得更密了。一方通行低着头向他走过去，从黑色的假发下面盯着他的咽喉。

之后的事很简单，他调情似地抚摸着男人的脖子，在男人的舌头快贴到他胸前时一刀割喉。但是，大概他实在消极怠工太久了，所以忽视了两个问题——第一，男人挣扎的力度比他想象中大，虽然不影响被割断动脉和声带无声地死去；第二点则是，他站在男人前面，这意味着喉咙那道裂口中喷出来的血柱浇到了他的身上 

所以结标进来接应时，看到的就是一方通行在拿着毛巾恶狠狠地擦大腿上的血，她眨眨眼睛，兴奋地问，“你终于来月经了吗？”，第一位百忙之中冲她竖了个中指。

衣服不能穿了，他赤条条地站在地毯上思考，好在外套和袜子没事，结标大义凛然地表示如果一方通行想穿她的裙子，她不介意只穿内衣走。一方通行那点重新长出来的羞耻心让他拒绝了提案，虽然持续效果不长，但后悔的时候他已经只裹着风衣坐到出租车里了。

我穿的像个变态露出狂，一方通行坐在后座想，虽然穿得像个女装癖也不怎么样。

  
他推开酒吧大门时，看到上条当麻坐在吧台椅子上，亮晶晶的杯子闪着光，好像谁把一整片星星剪了下来，它们排列在东升的月亮身后。 

而那时的他向他走去，像被蜜糖吸引的虫，并不介意是否会溺死在其中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［TOARU］就是某啦……条的工作单位， 是Siol 想的，感觉很有幽默感


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚姻矛盾，一方通行想离婚而上条不想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于要写婚姻咨询了，我之前居然还觉得自己能十章内写完（（（
> 
> ooc预警

他还是把那份文件拿出来了。  


结标在他眼前竖了两根中指来回光晃悠，一方通行抬头瞪了她一眼，反手比了个“V”作为回敬。她撇撇嘴，坐到实验台上。

“先说好，我没拿这个打赌。”

“那你损失大了。”一方通行坚持竖着左手的V，另一只手在键盘上敲敲打打，屏幕上的指令蹦得比乱码还快。  


平心而论她倒是挺想把那颗白绒绒的脑袋按在桌上的，但在地址没解析出来之前她最好“有多远滚多远省得呼吸声打扰天才的思考”——瞧瞧这混蛋的话，好歹他请婚假的时候我还替他值过班。婚姻，结标淡希调整了一下肩带，可怕的东西，由图案幼稚得不行的便当盒，家长里短的唠叨和鸡毛蒜皮的争吵组成，每天都在磨损一方通行作为天才——特指儿童不宜的那方面——的积极性，上个星期他的便当上全是熊猫的图案因为动物园的熊猫历经三年配种计划终于生了个崽，讲真他们俩又不是熊猫爸爸——上上个星期的图案是小黄鸭因为他们浴室的橡皮鸭子丢了一只……一方通行说这些话时一边狠命戳着酸萝卜一边纠结着控制着表情偏向嘲笑，而现在这个婚姻出了大危机，因为从周一开始一方通行就没再带便当盒，而且上条，他的丈夫，居然没出差。

尽管一方通行至少声明过三次以上的“我在解析一个巨他妈恶心的保密地址要是不想下次任务在大洋洲底下七百米就别烦我。”，但八卦的热情打败了她本就没在意的威胁，结标坚持不懈地试图从当事人那里得到“我把离婚协议书和财产分割协议都给他了”之外的信息。

第一位的婚姻纪实，组织里没有比这更大的八卦可扒了，除了他们那位不知道是社恐还是过于在意隐私的Boss的家庭问题。  


一方通行把笔电“啪”得一声合上，正对上结标另有所图的眼神，她不依不饶给他灌不知道哪本垃圾书里写的爱情鸡汤，“别让职业成为家庭的阻碍，反过来也不太好——”  


“所以我现在有事业心还不晚。”第一位把电脑收进实验台的夹层，又顺手从里面拿出几把高压气瓶匕首绑在腰上，结标看他那副架势觉得本季度奖金大概不保，失望地把伞兵刀别进裙内。  


“最后一个问题——”结标毫不畏惧一方通行手里正在检查的军刺，“你们真的没考虑过领养个孩子吗？”

…………………………………………………………

凡是跟上条当麻有过接触的都知道上条先生是个好人，如果在前面加个形容词，那多半是“倒霉”，即使他收到情书上面也少不了这两个词——“你是一个有点倒霉但可爱极了的英雄主义好人” （这个形容让他困惑好几天收到的到底是不是情书）。  


所以当上条苦着脸坐在办公椅上时，同事们理所当然地开始隔三差五往他桌上放几块巧克力或者小曲奇，但甜食缓解不了感情受挫的痛苦，他看了一眼手机屏幕上没被回复的午餐邀约，哀叹了一声趴在桌上。  


昨天晚上他被结婚三年感情美满（他看来）的丈夫摆了两份文件，文件题目让他有那么几秒怀疑自己是个文盲。《离婚协议书》——多不着调的名字，怎么会出现在他们家呢！  


“是你家，等签完字之后。”一方通行把自己从家里摘出去，“至于财产，我可以除了房子什么都不要。”  


上条看着爱人满不在乎的冷言冷语，一瞬间全身的血都拥到脑子里要堵死他，他简直要不会思考了，只能一直重复着一个念头——  


“你怎么能这样？！”  


他的想法已经没办法只留在脑内了，上条把这句话丢到一方通行脸上，而对方只是把文件在茶几上摆正，“怎样？文明社会允许人们离婚。”  


“我不是在说这个我是说你怎么能——”

  
他卡住了，但依然怒气冲冲，难得暴躁地在屋内走来走去，像被烫到脚的河马。  


“——你怎么能想把我丢出你的生活？！”他终于想到了什么，“你想把我丢出去就为了回到你之前一个人死气沉沉的状态因为你觉得那样不会耽误工作？！没人看得懂的什么工作？！”  


糟了，他说错话了，一方通行很明显听到“工作”之后就脸色一沉，“我没指望过你能看懂我的研究，但那不是你指责她的理由”——他管他的工作叫她，好像那是他的情人一样，上条刚这么想了一下，他的丈夫就继续说到:“要离婚只是因为我不爱你了，我有情人。”  


你的情人大概叫String Theory，上条回忆着他们上周在学院听的讲座，这两个词恨不得占了全场的空白部分。他怒极反笑，但又被令一种直觉似的悲悯击中，他凝视着他的爱人，他说:“你不应该放弃你自己。”  


然后一方通行当场就回屋反锁了门，第二天还破天荒地在他没起床做早饭之前就出门了，看车库前歪七扭八的痕迹估计心情依然不见好转。上条的心形煎蛋毫无用武之地，只能在午餐的时候送给土御门。  


至于土御门，大概自觉吃人嘴短，在听完上条讲完煎蛋的来历后自告奋勇地替他联系了一家婚姻咨询师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高压气瓶匕首和伞兵刀都是挺凶残的冷兵器，据说前者能用高压空气让伤口撑到篮球那么大
> 
> string theory，弦理论，一个很适合出现在主角一方有物理学家之类身份的作品中的理论物理学科，以及本文阿方并不是理论物理学家（←并不重要）也没出轨，只是有点慌不择言


End file.
